Must be my Lucky Day
by straightedgelover
Summary: Much like the Diva search contest but with a girl who does not approve of the way the Divas act and has a hardcore way of doing things and is adored by many especially John Morrison. Morrison/oc and other ocs and superstars.


**Must be my Lucky Day:**

**This is an idea that's been floating in my for a little while now, so let me know what ya think.**

**(I do NOT own the WWE or its wrestlers I only own the characters I made for this fic!)**

**7:30am apartment of Olivia Lucas and Laura Benson**

"Olivia, get your ass up! The phone is for you1" Yelled my roommate Laura, we shared and apartment together in Pittsburg.

"Who the hell is calling me at 7:30 in the mofoing morning!" I grumbled to myself as I rolled out of my bed shuffled to living room.

Laura tossed me the phone which I managed to catch before it hit the ground a busted into a million pieces.

"Mmm hello?"

"Is this one miss Olivia Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"Hi ms. Lucas I'm calling on the behalf of world wrestling entertainment industries.."

"Wait what!" I practically yelled.

"Yes the WWE, and you have been chosen to compete in our contest to see who will get a contract opportunity."

I just stood there dumbly while Laura was lip sync 'who is it?'

"Ms. Lucas?"

"A yeah im here just dazed and confused a little bit."

The operator laughed a little. "That is a much better reaction in my opinion, the other girls screamed and hollered, personally I thought I would go deaf."

"Haha yeah im excited but I promise I will wait until we are off the phone to scream with my roommate."

"Haha of course, any way back to business we have plane tickets for you to fly out to our next live showing of RAW in St. Louis, so bring your gear and traveling bag, and the hotel you will be staying at and all other things will be explained to you when you get to the airport by the man who is leading this competition."

"Of course thank you so much for this!"

"We all hope to see there, which im sure we will."

"Yes you again thank you and have a good day."

"you too ms. Lucas.

I hung up the phone and stared at Laura.

"What?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Holy hell what!""im going to the WWE!""WHAT! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"We started dancing around a kept screaming for about five minutes.

"Oh my god I have to pack and get all my stuff together!'

"I will help you! God this is soo exciting im going to see my best friend on T.V.!"

"I know right!"

**5 Hours later on at the airport-**

"Ladies I am as many of you may and should know Michael Cole, and I will be leading you through the competition."

I rolled my eyes very visibly, I mean really Michael Cole of all people! This is never going to be taken seriously with him leading it.

"Ms. Lucas I believe it is, do have something you would like to say?' He has some balls considering im glaring at him with intent.

"Oh believe me I something I want to say but I respect the fact that there are children in this area." A few of the girls laughed, others just remained indifferent, and one blonde peppy looking bitch was glaring at me.

"I see how this is going to be."

"Yup this is how's gonna be cause this is who I am, don't like it? Don't care."

"Well then lets get on the bus since all of us are here."

We walked to the bus obviously and got on. I took a seat that was in the middle, and brunette girl sat next to me. I was in the middle of getting my I-pod out when she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Clary." She smiled at me and offered her hand.

I took it and introduced myself to her.

"So where are you from Olivia?"

"Pittsburg, PA, you?"

"Columbus, OH."

"Ha wow were state and bus buddies."

"Haha yeah, sorry I guess you want to listen to music."

"Yeah a little, its better than listening to them scream in my ear."

"You have a good point there, I plan on sleeping, but I think they will try something." Poor girl is scared and shy.

"I'll watch them and if they do anything I'll knock them into next week." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and started falling asleep.

I pretty much blasted my music in my ears, with hard rock blaring in my ears, I was at peace. That was until I felt my seat being touched and looked over at the blonde bitch trying to take a picture of Clary while she was sleeping. I reach my hand in front of the camera so the picture was of my hand. Then I stood up and glared at her intensively.

"What the hell is your issue, we are just trying to have a little fun." I barely heard her say. I slowly took my earphones out.

"Picking on someone who can't defend their selves because they are sleeping is not fun its childish and dumb." By now Clary had woken up and was staring at me with big eyes.

"Wow look at little miss perfect be all goody two shoes."

"Wow for one that phrase is sooo old and for two im not a goody two shoes, can't believe I just had to say that, but any way im the kind of person who can either be your best friend or really fuck your day up." The last part I was staring straight into her eyes.

"Wow whatever, your not worth my time, but I'll tell you this once." She leaned into my ear and whispered." You better watch yourself because I'm the one who can fuck your day up because I'm Brandy fucking McMahon." She pulled away smiling a smile even the devil would be jealous of.

I sat back down in my seat and went to put my headphones on, but I felt an arm on mine.

"You didn't have to do that."

I just smiled at Clary.

"What did she say to you?"

"Hmp nothing important that's for sure."

"Ladies we are at the arena, so get your things and I will take you to your locker-room."

"Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?" I yelled up.

"Actually no I wouldn't." He fumed.

"Oh yeah that's right you would rather give the Miz head." The whole bus including the bus driver were laughing at Cole blushing.

"Everyone off the bus!" He yelled.

Me and Clary stuck together while we were lead to the locker-room.

"Ok ladies this is your locker-room and you all need to be ready by 10:00 which is when you will be making your first of many appearances on RAW."

Some of the girls yelled in excitement while I just continued in the door.

"Hey Olivia, want to go find something to eat with me after you get settled?"

"Ya sure Clary, just let me grab my phone and I-pod and I'll be ready to go."

I did all of that and saw a full length mirror, so since I am a girl I wanted to check myself out and make sure I was still presentable.

My brown hair with black streaks was still perfectly pin straight, with my bangs slightly hanging in my face, I adjusted my black jean jacket over my navy blue shirt that had a skull and crossbones design on it. My pale blue jeans curved my legs in all the right places and my worlds fit my feet perfectly. So oh yeah I was ready!

"You know your really pretty."

"Thanks but I think only you and my ex think that."

She just laughed and we left the room to go find some grub. Or so that's what we were suppose to do but it turned into soo much more.

"I think we went down the wrong corridor Liv."

"Liv?" I asked

"You don't like it?" She asked with big scared eyes.

"Ha its not that I do like it, just never been called that before."

"K"

After walking for about another ten minutes we ended up in the parking lot.

"This definitely isn't were the food is Clary."

"Yeah unless your a car crusher it isn't." She sighed.

"You two girls come here!" Some guy yelled at us.

"What for?" I asked.

"I need someone to carry these to some superstars locker rooms."

"A k but we don't even know are way around this place."

"Stop making excuses just read the signs!"

"Okay jeez." We walked over to the guy and he just had a lot of the superstars outfits in a box. I looked at him with a suspicious look.

"I'm one of the costume designers and I can't get all of these to everyone that needs them."

"Oh k, thought you were stealing it or somethin, and sure we'll help ya out."

"Thanks I owe you two one, you need to take John Morrison's, Randy Orton's, The Miz's, and John Cena's outfits to them."

I just stared at the guy because these were the top dogs on the show and he was giving us their stuff to carry.

"Don't look at me like that girly, I know I can trust you because you were wondering if I was stealing these cloths."

"Good point." I said grabbing the box while Clary grabbed a map thing.

"Come on Olivia this will be fun!""For you maybe, I'm the one caring the box."

She just rolled her eyes at me, as we continued on our little journey.

**Well I'm stopping there for now but after I get some feedback I will post more!**


End file.
